Choices
by lucyyh
Summary: Todos tenemos la opción de elegir lo que creemos es mejor para nosotros. Incluso aunque los demás no lo crean así. Una conversación entre Lisbon y Jane sobre "el amor y sus demonios".


**Disclaimer:** The Mentalist le pertenece a Bruno Heller *lucky bastard* y digamos que yo soy sólo alguien que se divierte escribiendo y leyendo...

**A/N:** Salido de una conversación en Lj, o en msn...de hace bastante tiempo. De alguna forma, quise plasmar lo que yo creo, lo que siento...bueno, todo lo que escribo tiene un poco de mi.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

**Choices**

Podía oírla murmurar, aún cuando la puerta de su oficina permanecía cerrada y él estaba acostado en el sofá. Supuso que el hecho de que a esa hora el edificio estuviera en total silencio, ayudaba bastante. Era ya pasada la medianoche y ella seguía allí, removiendo papeles y tecleando con furia mal contenida en el computador. A pesar que Lisbon era adicta al trabajo jamás se quedaba hasta esas horas, a no ser que tuviesen un caso importante. Pero él conocía la razón de su comportamiento y no pudo evitar suspirar. A veces, Lisbon exageraba en eso de la culpa.

Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la oficina, abriendo la puerta con cuidado. Ella recogía en esos momentos algunos archivos que habían ido a parar al suelo gracias a un movimiento brusco de su brazo. La sangre coloreaba sus mejillas y tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras seguía maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Los archivos no tienen la culpa-ella lo miró menos de dos segundos y volvió a fijar su atención en los papeles que recogía. Después se sentó nuevamente y siguió trabajando en el computador, tratando de olvidar al consultor que estaba frente a ella y sonreía con la cabeza ladeada.

Lisbon lo ignoró-o por lo menos lo intentó-durante algunos minutos. Jane podía apostar que lo hacía con la esperanza de que se fuera y la dejara tranquila. Por supuesto, aquello no resultaría, ambos lo sabían. Al final, ella dejó de maltratar el teclado y fijó su atención en él.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Sabes que golpear el teclado no solucionará nada?

Ella no contestó y prefirió una vez más, intentar ignorarlo.

-Lisbon…no puedes culparte por lo que pasó. No era tu decisión…

-¿Y eso se supone que debe hacerme sentir mejor?-preguntó con sarcasmo-son parte de mi equipo Jane, debería saber lo que pasaba entre ellos…

-Eso no te lo discutiré, era bastante obvio lo que pasaba…hasta el tipo de la limpieza se dio cuenta-bromeó, intentando sacarle una sonrisa. La mirada llena de enojo que le dio, le hizo ver que no había resultado.

-Jane…estoy cansada, molesta y hambrienta. No tengo paciencia para tus bromas o lo que sea que quieras-apuntó hacia la puerta esperando que él entendiera y se fuera.

En vez de darse por enterado, se sentó en la silla frente a ella, observándola detenidamente. Lisbon suspiró con fuerza, pasando las manos sobre su cabello; Jane supuso que se daba por vencida y que en cualquier momento, terminaría hablando con él.

-Debieron decirme Jane, los apoyé la primera vez…quizás hubiese podido evitar este desastre, no lo sé…arreglármelas para que Hightower no se enterara, que Van Pelt fuese trasladada y Rigsby fuera suspendido…

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? No hubieses podido esconderlo de Hightower por mucho tiempo…la primera vez se dio cuenta con una sola mirada, ¿crees que ahora sería diferente?

-¡No lo sé, demonios!-Lisbon se levantó, caminando hacia la ventana que daba hacia la gran habitación donde se encontraban los escritorios de los demás agentes-ellos son parte del equipo, nos cuidamos la espalda, nos apoyamos...así es como debe ser…

-Y quizás habrías terminado perdiendo tu trabajo-apuntó.

-Sí…-reconoció. Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, ella seguía mirando hacia la sala en penumbras-son un par de idiotas…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Quizás porque se suponía que habían superado todo el asunto, no parecía haber un interés más allá del profesional…

-Eso es una mentira…-sonrió-ninguno lo superó, ya ves…

-Si hubiesen querido…

-¿Habrían podido olvidarlo, seguir adelante? Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto-se acercó a ella, sonriendo-quizás esto es para mejor, ellos podrán estar juntos ahora, sin tener que esconderse.

-Siguen siendo un par de idiotas…¿… ¿no podrían haber elegido a otra persona para enamorarse? ¿Alguien que no fuera su compañero, una persona por la que no pusieran en peligro sus trabajos? -Jane sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

-Lisbon…uno no elige de quién se enamora…simplemente pasa. No es como si pudieras decir "esta persona es perfecta para mí, creo que me enamoraré de ella" normalmente lo haces de la persona que menos esperas…y está bien de esa forma… ¿te imaginas fuese diferente? Seríamos capaces de controlar lo que sentimos, y nos quedaríamos siempre en nuestra zona de seguridad…entonces sólo seríamos seres racionales, sin esa parte de emocionalidad que nos define como seres humanos. También está esa estupidez de que el amor se merece…el amor no se merece, se siente. Si la persona que amas te corresponde eres afortunado, pero si no, debes sigue adelante…nunca he entendido eso que dicen "si no te quiere es un idiota" ¿por qué, acaso tenía la otra persona obligación de quererte? No, simplemente no se sintió atraído, no hay más explicación que esa…el hecho de que seas un "buen partido" no significa que si amas, deben corresponderte…las cosas no funcionan así.

-Patrick Jane, el gurú del amor-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Me gusta pensar sobre mí más como un tipo inteligente, observador, culto y guapo-ella rodó los ojos-el apelativo de gurú es tan desagradable-dijo arrugando el rostro, mostrando el rechazo que le producía la denominación.

-Eres insoportable…

-Puede que sí, pero tengo razón aunque no quieras aceptarlo…

-Lo que sea Jane…-movió la mano restándole importancia-no estoy de ánimo para discutir sobre el amor y sus demonios…

Él sonrió. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba hablar sobre esos tópicos, demasiado centrados en los asuntos personales como para que fuese capaz de manejarlos.

-Si no quieres mis sabios consejos, por lo menos vente a comer conmigo. Sé que te saltaste la cena…supongo que en parte es por eso que estás tan gruñona…pasa lo mismo cuando no duermes lo suficiente, o cuando no has podido tomar café en las mañanas…o cuando el fiscal general nos obliga a tomar un caso…-ella rodó los ojos, pero fue hasta el perchero y tomó su abrigo.

Luego de apagar el computador y las luces, caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador.

-Son casi la una de la mañana-le dijo mirando su reloj-a esta hora no hay ningún restaurante abierto…

-Meh, ya lo resolveremos …podemos ir a tu apartamento, si tienes algo en el refrigerador, seré capaz de cocinar alguna cosa…

Lisbon no se molestó en responder, no se sentía con fuerzas como para argumentar sobre cualquier cosa con Jane cuando sabía que perdería de todas formas. Se subieron al elevador, él pulsó el botón del primer piso y se quedaron nuevamente en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento cada uno se dirigió hasta su auto, aparcados uno al lado del otro. Lisbon se detuvo frente a la puerta del auto, titubeando. Jane la miró, levantando una ceja en señal de pregunta.

-Espero que Van Pelt esté bien.

-Lo estará-asintió con la cabeza-Grace es una mujer fuerte, no dejará que esto la derrote. Ya verás como en unos años más estará al mando de su propio equipo y Rigsby estará esperándola en casa con la cena preparada.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. La escena de Rigsby usando un delantal y preparando la cena se coló en su mente.

-Supongo que lo estará…bueno, que ambos lo estarán.

Jane asintió, luego subió al coche y arrancó. Ella subió al suyo, y cuando se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, no pudo dejar de darle la razón a Jane. Uno no elige de quien se enamora. Ella lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-oooooo-

**He corregido algunas cosas, palabras dobles y comas, gracias a Patri que se ha dado cuenta de las parrafadas o.o...sinceramente, no sé qué le pasa a mi word...**


End file.
